


Home, Home Again

by In_Much_Stress



Series: Just A Random Playlist [9]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, M/M, no beta we die like women
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-02-23 04:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23638945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_Much_Stress/pseuds/In_Much_Stress
Summary: Quentin should know the Universe wouldn't just drop him back home without a price
Relationships: David King/Quentin Smith
Series: Just A Random Playlist [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639864
Kudos: 32





	Home, Home Again

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Time by Pink Floyd
> 
> This is prolly bad and ooc, but eh

“Quen?”

“Nancy?”

Quentin can’t believe his eyes. It must be a dream. Probably Freddy’s work. There is no way he’s back at Elm Street with his best friend, there is  _ no way. _ He looks at his surroundings. They’re in his room, or how he remembers his room being in 2015. The posters on his walls stare back at him lifelessly. The window lets the light of sun bathe his floor, and it’s to clear and vibrant the man  _ knows _ it’s fake.

“I’m dreaming.”

“What? No, you’re not. Are you ok?”

Nancy looks real, though. Like, really real. He extends his arms and touches her face. She lets him, probably aware of his wariness. Yup, she feels real. So it’s not just a dream, it’s a super realistic lucid dreaming. Great, his absolute  _ favorite. _ He sighs, glad that at least his body is resting, and Freddy hasn’t attacked yet. The knowledge David is most likely watching out for him and will wake him up when necessary helps his heartbeat calm down. He doesn’t remember if they were in a trial or not when he fell asleep, but if no one woke him up yet, then they must not be in danger.

“Quen?”

“Nothing, nothing. What’s up, Nans?”

Quentin rolls his shoulders. It isn’t normal for him to involuntary lucid dream, that’s usually David’s tea of cup, but it’s not impossible either. Just really, really rare. He’ll be prepared, of course, in case Freddy does show up, but for now, he’s well aware his body needs the rest or he might collapse. And Lord knows he doesn’t need another speech about sleep from David, doesn’t matter how comfortable he is when said man carries him.

Besides, it’s nice to relive the simpler times. He misses Nancy.

* * *

It doesn’t take Quentin long to notice it is not just a lucid dream. Actually, all it takes is one night. One night where he falls “asleep”—as asleep as one can get inside a dream—and wakes up in Elm Street, in his room, surrounded by posters and the random indie horror merch he has hoarded through the years. It’s unbelievable how accurate the dream is, he’s suddenly back at the routine he had before the Realm. And that is exactly what tips him off. He can’t be asleep for that long, no entity would allow that, and he’s certain David is worried by now.

The next day, the same thing happens. He wakes up and he’s in his room and Nancy has sent a text because she wakes up earlier and he gets ready for the day and goes to work and  _ it is an exact replica of the life he had before. _ Which also means no short fused brit, and Quentin finds he misses the other man’s loud behavior more than he’s willing to accept.

The third days plays the same, and Quentin is not there to witness it. His body is, he thinks, but his mind is far, far away. It’s in the third day Nancy finally asks about it, being fed up with waiting for him to talk. Sadly, he’s not there for the conversation and she gets very little out of his ramblings to himself. Instead he thinks of his friends, of the trials, of warm hands rough from fighting cupping his cheeks.

It’s in the fourth day that everything comes crashing down. They’re sitting together in Nancy’s room, sharing an earphone while doodling, since they have similar tastes in music. Then suddenly clocks are ringing. Then a guitar starts playing. Quentin can’t put his finger on it, but he feels he know the song.

“That song…”

“Oh, I’ve been enjoying Pink Floyd lately. This one’s called-”

“Time from The Dark Side of the Moon.”

“Yeah… How do you know?”

Without uttering a word, Quentin opens Google and types a name. It takes some research, but he eventually finds what he’s looking for. Tears rush to his eyes, and he’s honestly so tired he doesn’t stop them, or the wailing that follows as his memories come back to him. The Entity Realm, his friends, David King, the trials,  _ The Trial. _

He types one name after the other, more tears running down his face each article he finds, because he’s back home, because he’s back in 2015, because Freddy is forever trapped in the Realm and his best friend is safe, because the people he met in that damned nightmare had lived their lives or are living their lives.

Except for one. The one soul that stayed behind to guarantee the others had their happy ending.

_ David King, ex-rugby star, disappeared since 1989, _ says the article.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my [Tumblr](https://thiswriterisaltyasfuck.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
